The messed up 3
by The-messed-up-5
Summary: 3 school girls meet the Sailor Scouts. What happens!


( I do not own sailor moon. We are just using her for our story. ^_^)  
The stories of the messed up 3 Volume 1  
Krissy, Cassie, and Jessica sit in Jessica's room doing homework.  
  
Sailor Uranus crashes through the window in her uniform.  
  
Krissy, and Jessica gasps.  
  
Cassie raises an eyebrow.  
  
Sailor Uranus: Girls, we need your help!  
  
Krissy: HOLY FUCKIN SHIT!!!!  
  
Krissy faints.  
  
Jessica: HOLY SHIT!  
  
Cassie: Who are you?  
  
Sailor Uranus: Weirdo's. OK, c'mon, get your asses out there!  
  
Sailor Uranus leaps out.  
  
Jessica: Come on, Krissy!  
  
Jessica grabs Krissy and throws her out of the window, then jumps after.  
  
Cassie shrugs and follows.  
  
Krissy, Jessica, and Cassie land abnormally softly on rocks.  
  
The Sailor Scouts were fighting Queen Beryl.  
  
Jessica: OH MY GOD!  
  
Cassie folds her arms.  
  
Sailor Moon kneels beside Krissy.  
  
Sailor Moon: Is she ok?  
  
Krissy wakes up.  
  
Krissy: HOLY FUCKIN SHIT!!!!  
  
Krissy faints.  
  
Queen Beryl: Weirdo's.  
  
Tuxedo Mask picks up Krissy.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: I'll take care of her.  
  
Jessica: OH MY GOD!  
  
Cassie rolls her eyes.  
  
Cassie: What's up?  
  
Sailor Moon: You are the only serious one here. Take this.  
  
Sailor moon throws a stick at Cassie.  
  
Cassie: A PIXIE STICK!  
  
Sailor Moon: NO! Don't eat it! Hold it up and say Sailor Star Power!  
  
Krissy Wakes Up.  
  
Tuxedo Mask looks down at her.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Are you all right?  
  
Krissy: HOLY FUCKIN SHIT!!!!  
  
Krissy grabs his head and French's him.  
  
Krissy faints.  
  
Jessica runs and leaps on Sailor Uranus.  
  
Jessica: I LOOOVVE YOOUU !!!  
  
Sailor Uranus: HOLY HELL!  
  
Cassie holds up the stick.  
Cassie: SAILOR STAR POWER!  
  
Cassie morphs into a Sailor Scout and her color is Black.  
  
Cassie: Not bad!  
  
Jessica clings to Sailor Uranus.  
  
Sailor Uranus: Someone get this bitch off me!  
  
Sailor Neptune attempts to pry Jessica off.  
  
Cassie: Jessica! Wake Krissy up!  
  
Jessica stands up.  
  
Jessica: Gotcha!  
  
Carolina leaps out of nowhere.  
  
Carolina: MWAHAHA!  
  
Sailor Moon: Cassie! It's your rival!  
  
Cassie: Already?!?  
  
Carolina: YES! I am going to take over the world. To do that I must have a rival, to have a rival, you must be a hero! Now that you are a hero, I can now be your rival, and take over the world! MWAHAHA!  
  
Cassie: Oh. riiigghht. Tiara Magic!  
  
Cassie rips off her tiara and throws it at Carolina. It hits her in the head.  
  
Carolina: OW!  
  
Cassie: Huh?  
  
Sailor Moon: Only I can do that!  
  
Cassie: Oh.  
  
Jessica: Do your Turnip Toil Attack!  
  
Cassie: How'd you know that?  
  
Jessica Shrugs.  
  
Jessica: Someone always does.  
  
Cassie: Oh. Turnip Toil Attack!  
  
Turnips fall from the sky and rain on Carolina and Queen Beryl.  
  
Carolina: Ow, Hey! OW!!!  
  
Queen Beryl: AH! My Weakness!  
  
Queen Beryl gets beat to a pulp by turnips. Then she dies.  
  
Carolina: Hey OW! Stop! I give up! I say give up so that you will stop, so then I can give up and stop being beat to a pulp by vegetables!  
  
Cassie: SHUT UP! Ok?  
  
The Turnips stopped.  
  
Carolina dies.  
  
Sailor Moon: Moon Healing Activation!!!  
  
Carolina is covered with cheap Walmart glitter. Then she comes back to life.  
  
Carolina: I hate Turnips!  
  
Jessica: Me too!  
  
Sailor Scouts: We did it!!!  
  
Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune kiss.  
  
Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask kiss.  
  
Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury look at each other.  
  
Sailor Mars: Don't even think about it!  
  
Sailor Jupiter hugs Jessica.  
  
Sailor Venus: What about me?  
  
Cassie grabs Jessica and Krissy and leaps back up through the window.  
  
All (Except Krissy): See Ya!  
  
Cassie drops them on the floor and Un-transforms.  
  
Jessica: Dude that was Fuckin awesome!  
  
Krissy wakes up as Carolina walks in eating a bag of peanuts.(Krissy thinks.Who is Carolina?)  
  
Krissy: Where did everyone go?  
  
Jessica: Gone.  
  
Krissy: WHAT??? HOLY FUCKIN SHIT!!!  
  
ALL LAUGH!...except for Krissy..  
  
THE END!  
  
Hey! Did you like it? Please email us! 


End file.
